


Трое

by Moraine, wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: Лори хочет, чтобы она, Рик и Шейн были вместе всегда.





	Трое

Шейн и Рик совершенно разные, Лори это прекрасно знает. У Шейна куча подружек, и ни одна не удерживается дольше пары месяцев, Рик – идеальный муж. Если Шейн бесится, то об этом знает весь Кинг, а Рик делает вид, что спокоен, даже когда его словно разрывает изнутри. Иногда Шейн флиртует и с Лори, разумеется, в шутку, а Рик закатывает глаза и качает головой.

– Если этот зануда тебе надоест, – как-то доверительно шепчет Шейн, не слишком тихо, чтобы тот самый зануда, устроившийся рядом, наверняка услышал, – я к твоим услугам.

– Скорее, случится конец света, – смеется Лори и несильно пихает его локтем в бок.

Шейн хохочет, оказывается возле Рика, обхватывает его за шею и принимается душить, конечно, несерьезно, а тот так же несерьезно отбивается и ворчит. Лори смотрит на них и думает, что вместе они потрясающе, невероятно красивы.

– Если когда-нибудь в Джорджии разрешат двоемужество, я подумаю, – выпаливает она и тут же жалеет. Все-таки последний бокал вина этим вечером оказывается лишним. Но, слава богу, муж и его лучший друг, увлеченные возней, не слышат ее слов.

Порой Лори фантазирует. Ее браку почти пятнадцать лет, она имеет право на фантазии. Нормальные женщины воображают секс с незнакомцем или с кинозвездой, Лори же ощущает себя испорченной до кончиков ногтей, когда представляет себе супружеской постели не двоих, а троих. Шейн слишком связан, переплетен с Риком, чтобы думать о нем одном. И, признаться, один он не настолько интересен.

Лори старается не давать фантазиям волю, но когда Шейн в очередной раз хлопает Рика по плечу или обнимает его или муж сам прикасается к спине друга, кладет руку ему сзади на шею, внизу живота приятно екает. Все это глупости и совершенно безобидно, замечает Лори сама себе. И прелесть в том, что никогда не сбудется. Но представлять четыре руки на своей коже так сладко, и иногда устоять невозможно.

– Ты развратная женщина, – говорит она своему отражению в зеркале, и то с серьезным видом кивает.

– В отношениях должна быть перчинка, – замечает Пола, когда Лори жалуется ей на Рика. Ничего нового: он допоздна пропадает на работе, приходит слишком усталым, в выходной его никуда не вытащишь… – А ты выбрала себе в мужья копа, милая, они первые среди зануд. Весь перец у них на работе.

Перчинка, да? Ночью Лори лежит в супружеской кровати одна – Рик и Шейн далеко, задерживают какую-то крупную банду. Если повезет, вернутся к рассвету. Если повезет, целыми. Страх ползет из темных углов по ковру, карабкается по простыням на постель, и Лори зажмуривается, представляет, что оба сейчас здесь, с ней. Теплые мужские тела зажали ее с обеих сторон, крупные ладони забираются под ночную рубашку, обхватывают груди, скользят между ног. Пальцы встречаются на бедре Лори, ненадолго отдергиваются, затем переплетаются – крепко-накрепко. Я хочу, чтобы так было всегда, шепчет она во тьму. Чтобы вы оба всегда были со мной.

Этого никогда не случится, Лори знает, но даже не представляет, чем закончится. Почему из них двоих погибнуть должен именно Рик? Несправедливо, думает она, когда Шейн, едва не плача, рассказывает ей, как пытался, правда пытался, вытащить его из больницы. Он был мертв, Лори, клянусь! Сердце не билось! А чертовы солдаты… Но тебя и Карла я спасу, слышишь? Ради Рика. Я ему обещал! Лори машинально кивает, едва слыша чужой голос.

Все происходит на въезде в Атланту под ночным небом, бордовым от зарева пожаров. Мне страшно – Лори не осознает, говорит она это вслух или только думает. И Шейну страшно тоже. Она не возражает, когда он обнимает ее, зарывается лицом в шею и принимается целовать, так яростно и отчаянно, словно они единственные, кто остался на свете. Им обоим нужно чужое тепло и чужое тело. Лори кладет руки на плечи Шейна. Он такой незнакомый совсем иной, чем Рик. Другое ощущение от волос под ладонями, от кожи, и запах другой. Лори вспоминает, как еще совсем недавно Шейн прикасался к Рику, как она сама прикасалась к мужу. Вот оно!

Лори лежит на земле, а лицо мужчины, склонившегося над ней, не разглядеть. Он может быть кем угодно. Сердце бьется как бешеное, когда он так знакомо прижимается между ее грудей. Рик… Рука резко, почти грубо подхватывает под колено и вынуждает обхватить за поясницу. Шейн… Он что-то лихорадочно бормочет, сползает ниже и целует ей живот. Рик часто так делает… Он переворачивает ее легко, как куклу, и тянет джинсы с бедер. Шейн?.. Лори уже не понимает, что происходит, но… Это бред, игра воображения, однако она клянется остатками разума, что сейчас на ее теле четыре руки, что над ухом жарко шепчут и стонут в два голоса. Они, наконец, вместе, все трое – переплетенные, потные, испуганные и восхищенные невероятной близостью. Кто-то стискивает соски Лори, кто-то прикусывает ягодицы, разводит ноги, и чьи-то пальцы проникают в нее глубоко-глубоко, а другие – или те же самые? – трут клитор так, что она вскрикивает от острого, до боли, наслаждения.

Рик с Лори, Рик в Лори, в Шейне, в них обоих. Когда в нее входит член, она уже рыдает от счастья и горя одновременно. А когда все заканчивается, утыкается лицом в сгиб локтя и замирает. Мужчина сзади тяжело дышит, прижимается к спине между лопаток. Он снова один и совсем не так важен. Наверное, это нечестно, думает Лори. По отношению к Шейну это нечестно. Но ей плевать. Рик не умер – он останется с ней навсегда.


End file.
